My Delicious Vengeance
by Cleolump
Summary: A girl gets her revenge on a boy who broke her heart, well, if you could call it that. The boy enjoyed it very much, and the girl did too. Dirty and delightful OC/OC oneshot.


She was angry.

As the girl walked the darkening streets carefully, eyeing the street signs that would direct her to her target, she remembered. She remembered the pain; the pain from rejection, from ignorance, from vanity, from youth. All of these traits, though not necessarily the fault of her upcoming victim, had caused her more discomfort than she cared to admit.

The boy… he believed he would get away scot-free; that he would just brush away the situation and expect her to forget him; that he would simply neglect the fact that he had hurt a girl he barely knew; that he wouldn't ever have to consider the fact that it was a real person who cried tears because of him. Oh but she didn't forget, and she wouldn't allow him to forget. What a delicious surprise she had in store for him, the young… beautiful boy.

"Young and beautiful yes," the girl whispered under her breath, "but in dire need of suffering my vengeance."

She crumpled up the paper with the directions in her elegant hand, and tossed it carelessly to the streets. The girl now stood in front of a typical middle-class home.

"Cozy," she laughed silently.

After quietly venturing around it, she took note with a grim smile and a nod that the only light coming from the house was illuminating the hedges outside the basement window. This reassured her, as she had chosen this night specifically so she could encounter the boy alone.

The back entrance was made up of a netted door which was locked, and a glass door. She palmed her knife and slashed a long hole through the netting, only to find that when she jiggled the knob for the second door, it was unlocked. A satisfied cackle filled the night air as she discreetly let herself in, excited at the carelessness of the boy.

With footsteps as silent as a mouse, the girl crept through the kitchen. It was a lovely house, very clean and organized with new furnishings and a full pantry, she acknowledged, but not as lovely as the boy she was seeking. Oh yes, he would be her special treat for tonight.

It took her only a moment to locate the door to the bottom floor, as all suburban households look pretty much identical, even across states. After she creaked open the door as carefully as possible, she crept down the stairs to the basement, where the walls turned to wood paneling and she could hear the television running. After peeking around the corner at the bottom of the stairs, she saw him.

He was sitting on a couch covered with pillows. His hand was idly reaching into the chip bag sitting next to him, and he was eating a couple while transfixed to the tv. A gaming console lay abandoned on the floor in front of him. He was dressed very casually in a band t-shirt and a long sleeved shirt loosely draped around him. His facial hair was slightly grown out and barely trimmed; yes he looked good. The boy's hand was in his belted jeans.

"Such a teenage boy," she snarled to herself while her tongue traced her lips. "Mmm, he probably doesn't even remember me, laying there all casual without a trouble in his world."

However, the girl's hateful thoughts were disrupted by the boy's sudden movements. Her heart was in her throat as she watched him pull out his tool and mindlessly start rubbing it with his gaze fixed at the television. _Oh yes…_

She was wet, her panties soaked underneath her tight pants, and her nipples hard and poking through her thin shirt as she watched him stroking himself in such a private moment.

Soon the boy was focused on his orgasm, his hand was sliding quickly down his cock, and he came up to caress his purple tip. He reached for a tissue nearby and soon came with a little sound, his eyes closing and his cock pumping his release into the tissue.

The girl was rubbing herself through her pants, extremely turned on at this development. _He'll probably go to bed soon, _she thought, _and then I'll have my way with him._

Sure enough, he yawned, tucked his cock into his pants and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. The girl took this time to ready her ropes, and by the time he laid in bed and promptly fell asleep, she was sick of waiting.

The girl walked up to his bed, and any invisible observer in the room would have seen her hips shifting invitingly, her hands swiftly grasping his wrists and delicately tying them to each post, and repeating the same process with his ankles. Her head tilted to the side like a perturbed dog as she admired her handiwork.

"Now this won't do."

She reached for her knife and began cutting off the boy's clothing, first the pants, then the shirt. Once she pulled the clothing out from under him he woke up.

"What the fuck!?" His eyes were large as they focused on the knife in her hand which she stashed in her back pocket hurriedly.

"What are you… who are you!?" The boy eyes blearily shot around the room and he finally noticed he was naked.

She pressed her hand against his mouth before he could say his next words.

"I am the girl from the internet that you wanted to forget. Do you remember the things that you told me? No? Well I'll remind you then. I'm Vivian, the girl you unintelligibly abandoned when she opened her heart to you."

A spark of recognition glimmered in his eyes, and she smiled nurturingly.

"Yes… you do remember me. Perhaps you thought you could just get away with being a disgustingly insensitive human being on the internet? Well, you were wrong. Tonight, I am going to do whatever I like with you, because you deserve it."

She raised her hand deftly to his cheek, and he turned his head away in fear, but she only used it to caress his warm skin.

"Mmm, you were so attractive though, you see why I couldn't let you go? Don't worry it won't hurt, though it probably should. But I'm a nice person, unlike you."

Like a fond mother, she sat next to him on the bed and ran her hands lazily up his muscular thigh. The boy was about to protest but when she grasped his cock he was immediately silenced. The girl adjusted her position to where she was kneeling between his legs, her hands making passes from his abdomen to his organ to his inner thighs, and back again. Despite himself, the boy was getting hard.

He let out a sort of a whimper when she all of a sudden gave him a tug on his manhood, and applied both her hands to the activity. One fondled his balls while the other swirled around the shaft, the thumb tracing a line downwards and upwards. He spoke again:

"Stop please, what are you…"

"Shh shh… You like this, you know you do, so don't complain," she responded.

He quieted and once he was sufficiently hard and the tip of his tool was leaking precum, she lowered her mouth to him and captured him in her soft lips. She slowly sucked on the tip, and purposefully gave him long licks all along his organ. The boy was moaning now, and he throbbed in her hands as her tongue laved over his balls.

The girl applied pressure with her roaming hands when she heard him getting close and she took him all the way in her mouth and sucked him generously. Then, right as his toes began to curl, she released him. He cried out in protest and his eyes trailed her longingly as she straightened herself.

"Apologize," she whispered, while tantalizingly slapping his hard cock against her hand.

His response was a quick and desperate "I'm sorry, I was wrong, I didn't know what I was doing, I'm stupid, please make me cum," punctuated by groans from her ministrations.

And then she was back, her lips kissing a path from his balls his throbbing shaft to his leaking tip, teasingly restricting her tongue until suddenly engulfing him completely into her mouth. Lick, suck, lick, suck, and soon his cry of pleasure punctuated the dark den; his hot seed filling her mouth, followed by her swallowing it quickly. Afterwards, she laid her head on his abdomen, the rising and falling of his stomach a human comfort; soothing her.

Breathing heavily, the boy's lustful but now nervous eyes peered at the girl from where he lay, naked with a slowly deflating organ. He felt exposed and confused, but mostly frightened of what the girl had in store for him; he had a feeling she did not consider the apology the end of the problem and might try to hurt him.

She raised her head and stared back at him, her mouth slightly opened, and she licked her lips clean, savoring the taste of him. The girl brought her body forward until her head was right next to his.

"This is what you could have had," she hissed in his ear while her hands curled around his arm painfully. The girl took out her knife and sliced the ropes which bound his ankles and wrists to the bedposts.

She stood up abruptly and he flinched in response. A twisted smile marred her sharp features as she pocketed the knife, and disappeared into the hall with nimble strides. After a moment of consideration, the boy nakedly followed her, only to find the hallway empty. He rushed towards the front door, but there was no one. She was gone.

The boy pressed his back against the wall and slid down, guilt shining in his eyes, and desire pounding in his heart.

* * *

Epilogue

She sipped her tea slowly, lounging in her chair with her long legs propped up on the table. The girl had probably come across a hundred different websites and not a single thing had caught her attention. She was agitated; the rape of the boy was originally planned to be the end of it, she should have been over the issue by now.

But she couldn't get the boy off her mind.

"He was a delight; a distraction, that's all." The girl had repeated the statement many times, but she could not bring herself to believe it. As much as she kicked herself for this weakness she was showing, it was an undeniable truth that she truly missed him. She missed his innocence, the way his face twisted in the throes of pleasure, the regret he felt that practically radiated from his stare.

The girl wasn't stupid; she knew he felt sorry, and she knew he might contact her again. Now the only thing left to do was wait and see while being cautious to not become too hopeful. _Ahh fuck it,_ she thought,_ if he doesn't contact me I'll just come rape him again. Until then…_

She put down her tea and spread her legs, reaching between them and rubbing her clit slowly to memories of the night that she raped the boy. Her fingers entered her and were carefully pumped in and out. She was upset that she hadn't actually gotten to fuck the boy, and imagined his long organ pushing inside of her. _Oh my, that's hot._

A messenger window suddenly popped up, with an all too familiar name. The writing read:

"Can I have another chance?"

She smiled.


End file.
